1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated polypeptides having beta-glucosidase activity and isolated polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods for producing and using the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose covalently bonded by beta-1,4-linkages. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of cellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol. Since glucose is readily fermented to ethanol by a variety of yeasts while cellobiose is not, any cellobiose remaining at the end of the hydrolysis represents a loss of yield of ethanol. More importantly, cellobiose is a potent inhibitor of endoglucanases and cellobiohydrolases. The accumulation of cellobiose during hydrolysis is extremely undesirable for ethanol production.
Cellobiose accumulation has been a major problem in enzymatic hydrolysis because cellulase-producing microorganisms produce little beta-glucosidase. The low amount of beta-glucosidase results in a shortage of capacity to hydrolyze the cellobiose to glucose. Several approaches have been used to increase the amount of beta-glucosidase in cellulose conversion to glucose.
One approach is to produce beta-glucosidase using microorganisms that produce little cellulase, and add the beta-glucosidase exogenously to endoglucanase and cellobiohydrolase to enhance the hydrolysis. However, the quantities required are too costly for a commercial biomass to ethanol operation.
A second approach is to carry out cellulose hydrolysis simultaneously with fermentation of the glucose by yeast. This process is known as simultaneous saccharification and fermentation (SSF). In an SSF system, fermentation of the glucose removes it from solution. However, SSF systems are not yet commercially viable because the operating temperature for yeast of 28° C. is too low for the 50° C. conditions required.
A third approach to overcome the shortage of beta-glucosidase is to overexpress the beta-glucosidase in a host, thereby increasing the yield of beta-glucosidase.
Ximenes at al, 1996, Current Microbiology 32: 119-123; Hang and Woodams, 1994, Lebensmittel-Wissenschaft and Technologie 27: 587-589; and Kitpreechavanich et al., Agricultural and Biological Chemistry 50: 1703-1712, disclose beta-glucosidases from Aspergillus fumigatus. 
It would be very advantageous in the art to use a thermostable beta-glucosidase for converting cellulosic materials to monosaccharides, disaccharides, and polysaccharides to improve process efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new polypeptides having beta glucosidase activity and nucleic acid encoding the polypeptides.